Sleepover Fun
by Lusellia
Summary: Ryoma is being left at home for the weekend and is allowed to invite someone to keep him company...and after playing a match against a certain little boy, Ryoma can't stop thinking about him. RyoXDan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **yaoi….OOCness…I can't remember if there is bad language or not, hint of TezFuji major pair RyoDan

**Author's note: **I'm still working on the other fanfic (a simple weekend) but this popped into my head so I had to write it….I don't think this has been done, but I could be wrong. This takes place after Dan comes to visit Seigaku and plays against Ryoma

""…dialogue

''…thoughts

Sleepover Fun 

"Well the ending was rather interesting" Ryoma stated as he stared at his opponent across the court. Dan had not even noticed that the game had ended (to Ryoma's favour). 'He really got into the game at the end, wonder what gave him the energy?' thought Ryoma. Dan got up and looked around "eh? It's over already?" he asked. "Mada mada dane" was Ryoma's reply as he pulled his cap over his eyes. They both approached the net and shook hands. "Sugoi Echizen-kun, no wonder I lost you are amazing, desu" Dan blurted out while blushing at the contact of their hands. "Che…you weren't so bad at the end yourself" Ryoma stated. 'Why the hell am I giving out compliments to this annoying kid' Ryoma could not help but think to himself. Ryoma just shrugged it off 'I guess it's because underneath that annoyingly cute visage there is good tennis potential…wait! Did I just think Dan is cute?' he shuddered and refused to think on it any further. "Are you feeling alright, desu Echizen?" Dan practically climbed over the net when he saw Ryoma shiver. "I'm fine, but just don't try to copy me anymore, you should find your own style" Ryoma answered pulling his cap even lower to prevent himself from looking into those big lovely curious eyes… 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Ryoma's mind screamed, as he started to walk towards the change room. "I'll do my best Echizen, and I'll become just as good as Akutsu-sempai" he heard Dan yell out before he headed for the school gate where Banji was waiting for him. Ryoma turned around and was about to yell out 'why bother with Akutsu when he himself told you to obtain me?' but bit his lip and said "mada mada dane" instead, when he realised what he wanted to say did not sound right. He entered the change room and started to change, but stopped when he noticed a certain tensai just standing there staring at him. "What?" he asked when he turned around to face Fuji. "I was wondering when I'd get your attention, I just wanted to tell you that your little copy cat has a crush on you" Fuji said while smiling wider. "Che, how would you know, besides he can't have a crush on me considering we're both guys" Ryoma stated while finishing getting dressed. Fuji just chuckled "ma…I'm a guy and so is Tezuka, but that never stopped me from getting what I wanted" he added. Ryoma flinched, he really did not need to know that. As he headed out the door Fuji grabbed his arm and opened his eyes "think about it Ryoma-kun, he always blushes when you're close, during the match whenever your shirt rode up revealing some of your skin he missed shots that even Horio would be able to hit back". "Mada mada dane" was all Ryoma could say as he pushed Fuji's arm off of his own. When he was out side he heard Fuji yell out "you know I'm right". 'Could he be right, I mean whenever Dan is around me he does act shy and blushes, then again he blushes all the time… he looks so adorable when he blushes' Ryoma stopped half way to his house in shock. 'Could…could I be attracted to Dan? I can't be can I? We're both guys. Then again Fuji did say he got Tezuka…' He brooded on the matter the rest of the way home. When he got home he was quieter then usual and he did not even feel like playing a match with his father. He just sat up in his room petting Karupin and thinking about Dan. Ryoma's thoughts of Dan drifted to the match they had. During the match he was busy considering on the game, but now he was free to remember how Dan looked, running around, panting, sweating, longing himself for the tennis ball, shirt riding up every once in a while, then sticking to him in the end. Ryoma sat bolt up as he came to realisation that a certain part of him was getting excited. 'Damn it, I am attracted to him' he went to the bathroom and decided to take a cold shower, and get the little brat out of his head. While he was in the shower however he continued to think about Dan. He came to terms that yes he liked the boy and felt jealous that he spent so much time with Akutsu. Ryoma smiled as he thought 'I wonder if I can make him my boyfriend? If Fuji is right, then it shouldn't be so hard'. He decided that next time he would see the boy he would seduce him. Since there was no practice the next day (Saturday practice was cancelled) he would be going to the street courts with Momo.

Normal boy that would have had Ryoma's dream would be waking up every five minutes screaming however, he had already accepted that he was attracted to another boy. So he slept peacefully. His alarm did not go off but he was awakened when Karupin jumped on his stomach. "Ah! Karupin, stupid cat!" he yelled as he chased his cat around the room. After shoving his cat out into the hall he got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. His father was already at the table while his mother was in the kitchen making breakfast (his cousin was gone for the month). "So did you invite a friend to keep you company this weekend while we're gone?" his mother asked while she placed toast on the table. Ryoma frowned 'we're in Japan, why are we having toast for breakfast' however when he heard his mother's question Dan popped into his head and he smirked. "No, but I have someone in mind, if I see him I'll ask" he said. "Well if you're planning on having someone over he better be here before we leave this afternoon" mumbled his father. Ryoma finished eating breakfast and met up with Momo on his way to the street courts. Ryoma ended up pulling his hat lower when he noticed that Dan was there talking with Fuji. Fuji had spotted them "Ne, Echizen, Momo over here" he waved at them. "Eh, sempai I haven't seen you here for a while, what's the occasion?" asked Momo. "Sa…I felt bored" Fuji replied with a smile. Dan started to blush furiously as he watched Ryoma approach. Ryoma smirked as he noticed this; also he noticed how Dan kept staring at Fuji as if he was afraid he would say something. That was when Ryoma decided he needed to talk to his sempai, however he needed to come up with a way to distract Momo and Dan. Before he could come up with something Fuji came to his rescue. "Ne, Momo Dan here finds your Dunk Smash rather interesting, why don't you show him what it's like having to face one" Fuji stated rather then asked. Momo beamed as he dragged the blushing boy off towards the courts while blabbing about the force behind his smashes. Ryoma could not help but feel a little bit angry with Momo for touching Dan like that, and frowned. Fuji noticed and turned to face the young prodigy "something wrong Echizen?" he asked still smiling. Ryoma looked at Fuji "sempai what where you two talking about before me and Momo showed up?" he knew he had to be right to the point with the tensei or else he would twist things around. Fuji leaned over to Ryoma's ear and whispered "that's Momo and I…we where just talking about you Ryoma-kun and about how much your little fan likes you" while lightly touching Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma smirked "is that so?" Fuji stood up straight realising that what he said had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Still smirking Ryoma decided to pry some more "and did he say by any chance what kind of like it is?" It donned on Fuji that Ryoma had accepted the fact that Dan might actually like him as a love interest. "Sa" Fuji decided to play with the two boys before the chance passed him by. "Well if you don't tell me I'll end up finding out on my own" Ryoma stated as they both heard Dan scream just before he moved out of the way of the Dunk Smash, causing him to fall over. Ryoma smirked some more as he watched Dan fall over. He decided to go and help him up. Ryoma offered his hand to Dan while Momo jumped over the net yelling "oi, kid you ok? I didn't mean to hit it so hard, you hurt?" Dan looked at Ryoma's hand and mumbled out how he was fine but grabbed Ryoma's hand anyway. Dan was so nerves and embarrassed to be touching the object of his affection, that when he got up he tripped and fell on top of Ryoma causing both of them to fall over (with Dan on top). Dan looked like a tomato and started to stutter out apologise. "That's alright, it's not like you did it on purpose" Ryoma stated nut tilted his head up so that his lips where really close that when he spoke they brushed against each other. "Or did you…Dan-chan" he added very quietly so that Dan only heard. Dan froze and started to panic, he wanted to run and hide, but Ryoma flipped them so that Dan ended up on the bottom. Ryoma smirked as he felt Dan growing hard underneath him. Fuji opened his eyes when he saw what Ryoma was doing and smiled 'looks like Ryoma knows what he needs to do' he thought to himself. Fuji however was surprised again when he saw Ryoma lick Dan's lips to quickly for the untrained eye to see, and then get up and pull Dan up also. Fuji started to chuckle as he saw how paranoid Dan looked and how he was trying to hide his lower region. "Oi Fuji-sempai, it's not all that funny that they fell" Momo stated while scratching his head. Ryoma looked at Fuji and knew that he had seen what he did so he smiled at Fuji before he turned to Momo and muttered "mada mada dane".

A lot of people started to show up, that the guys decided to go somewhere else, but no one knew where. "Oi Echizen, how bout the tennis court at the temple?" Momo asked. Ryoma thought about the four of them on there own at the temple and smirked, "ne Momo-sempai that's not a bad idea". "Sa…that does sound good" Fuji agreed. Ryoma looked at Fuji with a questionable look, he could have sworn he saw his sempai open his eyes for a split second and have an evil glint. "Alright let's go" Momo chirped out and grabbed Dan's hand pulling him towards the temple. Ryoma clenched his hands in a tight fist 'Momo is going to wish he was never born once I'm through with him' Ryoma thought but was brought back to reality when he felt a slender hand on his shoulder and Fuji's voice in his ear. "Ne, Ryoma you're rather talented, but with my help he can be yours by tonight" Ryoma looked at Fuji puzzled. "Why do you want to help me?" he asked, while Fuji leaned in really close to Ryoma's face, so that their noses where touching. "Sa, in order for me to make a relationship a living hell, there has to be relationship to begin with, plus it is a sempai's job to help his koai" Fuji chuckled and poked Ryoma's nose before he stood up straight. 'Hmm…Echizen's facial expression right now is priceless' Fuji thought. Ryoma looked at his sempai and thought for a minute before he answered "alright I'll accept your help…for now". Dan looked back to see what was taking Ryoma so long, and clenched his fists when he saw Fuji's nose touching Ryoma's. Ten minutes later they reached the temple and decided to play doubles. Fuji and Momo, against Ryoma and Dan. 15 minutes into the game Ryoma was already sweating (even though Dan was his partner it was like he was playing 2 to 1). Nanjiroh was watching from a distance because he had nothing better to do other then look at his magazines. 'Hmmm, the little brat can hold his own well, but he's still mada mada dane' he thought to himself. The boys decided to take a breather and rest for a few minutes. While Ryoma was fanning himself with his hat Fuji casually walked behind him and whispered "if you're hot why don't you just take your shirt off?". Ryoma smirked as he realised the implications of him shirtless would have on Dan. "Oi, times up lets resume the game" Momo yelled out getting impatient. "Mada mada dane Momo-sempai" Ryoma said as he took his shirt off. Even though Ryoma was 12 he was rather nicely built for his age, he had a nice defined torso and arms. Dan's eyes nearly fell out as he started to blush furiously. Fuji's smile widened as he saw Dan's reaction. 'Well I must admit Ryoma is rather nice to look at, but I know someone who is _gorgeous_ to look at naked' Fuji chuckled to himself while he thought of Tezuka. While the boys started to play everyone except Momo noticed that Dane was distracted by something, or better yet someone. 'Ne, the brat should invite his partner to sleepover, they just might be able to entertain themselves all weekend' Nanjiroh thought to himself as he smiled "ah, he's at that age finally" he said out loud, but the boys where to busy playing to hear him.

Dan was blushing so much that he slowly he was beginning to forget what it felt like not to blush. Ryoma running around brushing against him, stretching and flexing was not helping Dan one bit. In fact thanks to all the light touches he was receiving, and every once in a while feeling Ryoma's naked skin against his fingers he was slowly growing hard. Every time the boys took a breather Fuji would always be around Ryoma, flirting with him. Dan would get jealous and angry at the same time that he would storm over to them and start random conversations with them, just to stop Fuji from being a lone with Ryoma. "Sugoi Echizen-kun you're very talented desu" Dan said at one of the timeouts (the one after where Fuji and Ryoma where almost playing one on one). Ryoma smirked "that's not the only thing I'm talented at Dan" he said as he winked at the (still) blushing boy. Dan was just plain confused, he wanted to believe that Ryoma was flirting with him but then again he couldn't believe that Ryoma would like a guy let alone a guy like him. When the break was over Ryoma walked passed Dan and _accidentally_ brushed his hand along Dan's hard erection, causing Dan to jump and yelp. Fuji snickered while Ryoma smirked. They got into their positions with Momo about to serve when Nanjiroh walked up to them. "So, did you ask anyone to sleep over yet, you little brat?" he asked.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma scowled and mumbled out "no not yet" and pulled his cap lower. "Well how bout you ask these nice boys to keep you company?" Nanjiroh said while he looked at the boys. 'Damn stupid man, ruining my plans' Ryoma thought as he asked Fuji, Momo, and Dan to sleepover for the weekend. Dan stood still and everyone could tell he was debating whether or not he should accept the invitation. Momo agreed right away while Fuji just smiled and said that it would be fun. Ryoma glared at Fuji, the tensai however opened his eyes and gave Ryoma the 'don't worry I know what I'm doing, and yes it benefits you' look. Ryoma then walked over to Dan and asked "well, will you join us?" Dan was flustered from Ryoma standing so close to him that all he could manage was to nod "yes". They boys left to get things they would need to stay at Ryoma's house, while Ryoma went with his father back home. Ryoma was forced to clean his room quickly and come up with sleeping arrangements (although his mother helped a lot). When Ryoma was done he went down stairs and found that his father was already taking some suitcases to the car mumbling "damn woman, why does she have to pack so much, it's only the weekend, not the entire month". His mother also cam down "well everything is packed so we'll be on our way" she kissed Ryoma on the forehead "you behave, and be nice to your guests". Nanjiroh started laughing "oh, he'll be nice all right", Ryoma just glared at his father 'stupid old man' he thought as he sat on the couch in the living room. When his parents had already left the phone rang. Ryoma scowled at the phone as he picked it up "moshi, mishi Echizen Ryoma speaking". He was a little surprised to hear Momo's voice on the other end. "Oi Echizen I can't sleep over" Momo stammered out. Ryoma was confused "and why not?" he asked. "Well you see that's because I was forced by… ITAI! Fuji-sempai that was my head. What do you mean I'm not suppose to-" click, Momo had accidentally hung up. Ryoma looked at the phone in surprise 'what was Fuji doing at Momo's'. Ryoma just shrugged it off and sat back down on the couch. Ryoma started to dose off when he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened it he found Fuji standing there with a shopping bag. Before Ryoma could say anything Fuji handed Ryoma the bag. "Gomen ne, but I need to help my sister with something so I can't stay, but I hope that you'll accept this gift" Fuji said with his usual smile. Ryoma took the bag, and was about to say something when it hit him. 'Fuji had no intention what so ever to sleepover and he stopped Momo from coming over as well' Ryoma smirked. "So, Fuji-sempai, what did you say to Momo to keep him from coming?" he asked. The tensai just smiled wider "himitsu…ja ne" and with that Fuji turned around and walked away. Ryoma went to his room and looked at what was in the bag. His jaw dropped and his eyes almost fell out as he pulled out the bottle of lubrication. He set it on his desk still staring at it in shock, before he realised that a note had fallen out of the bag. He picked it up and read it out load "Dear Ryoma-kun, I'm sure you're going to be needing this for tonight and probably the rest of the weekend. From your Sempai, Fuji Syuusuka". Ryoma glared at the name Fuji, but then smirked "thanks sempai" he murmured as the doorbell rang again.

This time when Ryoma opened the door he found Dan standing there holding a backpack and blushing furiously. Ryoma smiled as he stepped aside and let Dan in. "I hope you don't mind Dan-kun, but my parents are going to be gone the entire weekend" Ryoma said as he closed the door and locked it. "I…um…ah that's…that's ok desu" Dan managed to stammer out. He was still hard and was trying to hide it with his backpack, unfortunately Ryoma noticed, and found it cute. 'Hmm…I guess, since I'm the one that caused this, I should be the one to relieve him' Ryoma thought as he approached Dan. Dan gulped and turned a darker shade of red, but luckily Ryoma walked right passed him and headed for the stairs. Once Ryoma reached the stairs he turned around "how bout we go to my room, that way you can put your stuff down" Ryoma said while he thought 'and that way we can have some fun'. Dan followed Ryoma up the stairs and stopped when Ryoma stopped. Ryoma opened the door to his room and stood aside "after you" he said to Dan. Dan walked into the room and was followed by Ryoma who hastily closed the door (accidentally slamming it). Dan jumped and turned around to find Ryoma leaning on the door smirking. Dan turned even redder when he thought that Ryoma looked really good standing there like that. Ryoma's smirk widened as he saw Dan blush harder. Dan mentally kicked himself for being caught staring and stammered out "um…maybe we should wait down stairs for the others to arrive desu" hoping that, that would save him from this acquired situation. Unfortunately for him Ryoma smiled and slowly started to walk closer to him. "That would be pointless Dan-kun considering they both could not make it" by now he had already reached Dan and was standing in front of him. Dan had the feeling that the room temperature went sky rocketing all of a sudden, and made a small noise as he felt his backpack being taken from him and placed on the floor. The whole time Ryoma had his eyes locked with Dan's so Dan forgot the reason why he was holding on to his backpack in the first place. Ryoma took one step closer and was an inch away from the object of his desires. He leaned in so that if either of them spoke their lips would brush against each other, and whispered "besides…I only wanted to invite you". Dan squealed and backed away as he felt Ryoma's lips lightly. Unknown to him though the bed was right behind him, so he bumped into it and had to stop. "Why…why wou…would you want to invite only me?" Dan asked as Ryoma came closer again. Once he reached Dan, he pushed him so that Dan fell on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Because Dan-_chan_, I like you" Ryoma said as he leaned down and kissed the shocked boy under him on the lips. Dan froze and did not know what to do, so he just lay there and let Ryoma kiss him. Ryoma ran his hands under Dan's shirt and managed to part Dan's lips with his tongue. Dan tensed up the moment he felt hand on his torso and practically jumped when he felt Ryoma's tongue in his mouth. Ryoma smirked, but continued to cares Dan's stomach and explore his mouth.

After the initial shock Dan felt a jolt run through his body every time Ryoma's tongue would touch his. He enjoyed the feeling and slowly started to move his tongue against Ryoma's. As he did he ran his hands up under Ryoma's shirt. He let out a moan as he felt Ryoma's slender yet nicely muscular stomach and chest. He didn't know when he closed his eyes but when he opened them he saw Ryoma smirking and pulled away as quick as lightning. 'Hmm, I have to ease his nerves somehow' Ryoma thought he then smiled as he slowly started to pull Dan's shorts off. Dan on the other hand was scared and tried to stop Ryoma, but Ryoma kissed him and slowly inserted his tongue. Dan got so lost in Ryoma's mouth that he forgot to stop Ryoma from taking off his shorts and boxers. Dan only clued in on the fact that his lower region was naked when he felt Ryoma's hand on his cock. Dan let out a loud moan, as he froze from the contact (well he wanted to freeze but his body started to involuntarily thrust against Ryoma's hand wanting to increase the contact). Dan was horrified while Ryoma smirked and said, "if you liked that then you'll enjoy this". Before Dan could even begin to think again Ryoma leaned down and took Dan in the mouth. Ryoma started to lick Dan with a butterfly motion of his tongue. When Dan felt something worm and wet on his erection he yelled out load and tried to move his hips forward, but felt firm hands on his hips and stop him. He looked down and blushed like mad when he saw what was so worm and wet. Ryoma chuckled as he looked at Dan "you're going to have to stop moving so much". Dan had his eyes open wide and nodded, too confused to even notice anything. Ryoma once again placed his mouth on Dan's erection, sucking and licking while enjoying all the little noises (and load noises if he gave a good suck) coming from Dan. Dan was not a stupid boy, he knew what the throbbing sensation centred the head of his cock meant, but he did not wish to come in Ryoma's mouth. Unfortunately a few trickles of pre-cum spilled out. Dan felt so embarrassed, however Ryoma licked Dan's head and smirked, "that tasted really good, but I want more" and with that Ryoma gave one more suck and felt his mouth fill up with a salty and sticky substance. He swallowed thinking that it was tolerable. Dan yelled out Ryoma's name as he came in Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma licked Dan clean and looked him in the eyes. "Don't be shy Dan-chan, I want you just as badly as you want me" Ryoma said as he licked Dan's neck. Dan blushed and felt like the room was on fire, but he did not care. He was ecstatic from hearing that Ryoma wanted him. Dan barely managed to whisper out "then take me Ryoma". That was all Ryoma needed to hear for him to take of his shirt as well as Dan's. Dan did not have any muscles but he was not flabby either. He had a nice firm slim body but still felt rather uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Ryoma. Ryoma took of his own shorts and boxers and got up to get the lubrication from his desk. On his way back to the bed and Dan, he smiled sweetly as he saw the look on Dan's face. He climbed on top of Dan and pressed his hard erection to Dan's growing one. They both moaned at the contact "you feel that Dan? You fell how hard I am?" Ryoma panted out as he started to grind against Dan. "That's thanks to you…lover" Ryoma smirked as he saw the shocked look on Dan's face. Dan could not believe what he was hearing of feeling, he enjoyed the contact of their skin and their grinding but he wanted more (he did not know what he wanted but he knew he wanted to increase their contact).

Ryoma squeezed some lub on his hand and smeared it on his own erection, and said "yes Dan after tonight you will be my lover, and only mine" with a serious look. Dan was wondering what Ryoma was doing but then nodded his head when it donned on him what they where about to do. Ryoma also smeared some lubrication on his fingers (unfortunately for him he head heard a lot about what to do during sex between two guys in the locker room from his sempais who thought they where being quiet). He leaned in and kissed Dan "I need you to relax" he said as he started to insert one finger into Dan's opening. Dan tensed up and gripped Ryoma's shoulder tightly. Ryoma started to kiss down Dan's neck "shh…relax, if you relax it wont hurt as much". Dan tried to relax as he felt Ryoma's finger slide into him. Dan felt like something was tearing him a little but he did not say anything. Ryoma moved his finger in and out until he felt that Dan was ready for him to stick in another finger. Once he did he saw a tear run down Dan's cheek so he slowed down his pace and licked and sucked on Dan's neck. Dan gasped as he felt a mix of pleasure and pain when Ryoma inserted another finger. Ryoma slowly pumped all three fingers in and out. Dan whimpered a little from the pain. When Ryoma thought Dan was prepared enough he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in-between Dan's legs. He lifted Dan's legs onto his shoulders and slowly slid himself in. Dan tensed up and tried not to yell from the pain. Ryoma bent down and kissed Dan while sliding his tongue into his mouth. Dan brought his hand to Ryoma's head and tried to pull him closer. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance, but neither won. Slowly Ryoma started to slide in and out while still playing with Dan's tongue. He ran one hand between them and started to pump Dan's shaft in the same rhythm as he moved. Dan wanted to cry cause it hurt so much, but then all of a sudden he felt a hand on his cock and moaned. Ryoma licked his way down to Dan's left nipple all the while pumping in and out in a nice slow rhythm. Ryoma let Dan's legs slide to his waist and felt himself enter at a different angle. As soon as Dan placed his legs on Ryoma's waist he yelled out "oh my God" cause Ryoma had hit his prostate gland causing an electrical surge of pleasure run through Dan's body. Ryoma smirked as he kept pumping at that angle (hitting that spot every time) while licking Dan's nipple. Ryoma licked Dan's right nipple before he went back to sucking on Dan's neck. Soon after Dan came all over Ryoma's hand yelling "oh God". A few thrusts later Ryoma came moaning rather loudly. They both lay there, bodies twitching a little from the after glow. Ryoma kissed Dan on the lips quickly before he pulled himself out. Dan gave a little whimper but Ryoma just smiled "I'll be right back". He ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel to clean them both up. He then climbed into this bed beside Dan and covered them both. When he looked at Dan, Dan smiled. "I know, I really enjoyed that also, and we have all weekend to do it" Ryoma said before he kissed Dan. The kiss was not deep, just a pleasant good night lover's kiss. After the kiss Dan cuddled up to Ryoma and said "I'm so happy to be your lover". Ryoma just smirked "mada mada dane" he said while he thought 'same with me'. Soon after they both fell asleep.

The end.

**Author's note: **well….I hope someone is going to like this….but if not I can't say I blame them.


End file.
